Goofy GhostBoy
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: Vlad has made a TV show about Danny Phantom, Danny has a few ideas of his own to add to the show.  WARNING: COMPLETE AND UTTER NON-SENSE CRACK-FIC, reviews are appreciated though
1. TV Broad cast

**Ok so this is just crazy randomness that I felt I needed to get out of my system. Um, so I am not gonna work to hard on my grammer in this one, so you can totally be annoyed if I don't captilize stuff. Ok well see ya at the bottom!**

Danny was sitting in his room watching TV. He was actually surprised when he flipped onto Nickelodeon, and started to watch what was on.

"Oh, God no." he screamed into the air while falling to his knees.

"_Now back to your show"_ the tv went black for a moment before the title off the show popped up on the screen. "Goofy Ghost-Boy"

Danny stared in horror as the TV showed a horrible made up show about how he came to be. It began with a boy who looked nothing like him whose name was bill, who happened to eat a piece of radioactive candy. He became deathly sick and died but never moved onto heaven.

Thus he became a town hero and tried to save his family.

Danny unable to look away from the traumatizing scene in front of him watched until the show ended.

The credits began to go by and he saw that the producer was Vlad Masters.

"No way, he is soo dead." And with that danny ran down the stairs were he bumped into Jazz.

"Where are you running off to?" she asked in curiosity.

"Running to revenge." He said darkly.

Line break….

After finding the library he located were the designer for Goofy Ghost-Boy lived. He quickly flew to his house and rang the bell.

"Hel-" the designer didn't have time to finish his sentence as Danny overshadowed him.

He quickly got to work on the newest Character in the story.

A few hours later when he finally done he jumped out of the person and waited for him to adjust to being in control of his own body.

As soon as he saw Danny he screamed, loud too. "Shut up" Danny yelled to the irritating man, said man quickly became quiet and stared at him with eyes full of terror. "Listen you are going to put this new character into you story and if you don't…. I will kill you." He wouldn't really but he just wanted to scare the guy shitless and it worked too.

"N-no p-problem mr. Phantom." He stuttered and then gulped.

…..line break….

The next week Danny had gathered all his friends and his sister around the Giant Screen TV that he had tucker set up outside of the town hall.

"What are we doing here again danny?" Sam asked while looking at the screen.

Danny simple shushed her whith a wave of his hand, wich also had popcorn it.

As the show started danny couldn't suppress his smile.

"_Now, back to goofy ghost boy"_

_As bill was flying over the city a sudden ghost appeared in a pink puff of smoke"_

"_I am the Froot-Loop, Ghost of everything fruity!" He screamed in a really high pitched squeaky Voice, kind of like Skulker without his suit. " Fear my rainbows and sunshine and army of lonely man kittens" MUHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

By this point everyone was stunned silent. Until a commercial came on and laughter exploded throughout the small crowd of teenagers.

Just then, the doors to the town hall burst open and Vlad came out glaring daggers at everyone.

"Hey, (snicker, snicker) It's the Foot-Loop ghost, hahahaha, come to disintegrate us with kittens!

Vlads face immediately became a dark shade of red at Danny's Comment.

"Why you little rat! I am going to-"

"annihilate us with the color pink?" Tucker yelled,

"Destroy us with rainbows"? Sam chimed in.

"turn us into singing flowers?" Jazz giggled out!

At this point Vlad was beyond mad and decided that now was a time for action. Quickly running back into his office he transformed and flew back out.

Danny Phantom was already waiting for him, and had started to sing "If your'e Happy and you know it"

"If your'e happy and you know it," he began as all of the sudden a wave of fruitloops shot out of a Ghost bazooka he had hidden behind his back came at Vlad. "Eat some Froot-Loops!

Charging up energy he was about to blast Danny into a oblivion when a small childs voice rang through the sky.

"Look mommy, It's the Froot-Loop, He even has pink fairy dust!" the girl giggled histerically as her mother dragged her away.

"I am not a Froot-Loop" Vlad screamed at the top of his voice!

But danny began to circle him chanting froot-loop over and over again. While the other three down on the ground continued to throw froot-loops at him.

"HHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYY, VLADDY! " danny screamed

"What?" Vlad demanded while shooting lasers out of his eyes.

"It's back on"

They all then went back down to the ground to finish watching the Goofy Ghost-Boy.

**Ok so, this was my horrible attempt at humor, you can be honest with me, I am a big girl I can take criticism, but just thought I should put this out cause I had nothing better to do.! Review!**


	2. Follow your nose

**A/N: Well some of you asked for another one-shot, so I guess I'll give it go, thanks for your reviews guys really! I would have thanked you via PM ing but some of you were anonymous and others had their PM's off so, thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I actually do own it, Butch Hartman stole the idea from me!**

Vlad was busy writing out paperwork in his office when all of the sudden he heard a very faint almost non-existent whisper.

"Just follow" it was so low he couldn't make it out all the way.

Suddenly the whisper was back but louder and more audible, if only barely.

"Just follow your nose" No what in the blazes did that mean? But it came again, very clearly this time.

"Just follow your nose, to the frooty taste that shows!" the last part was so loud that Vlad fell over in his chair and in a pile of Froot Loops that had somehow gotten spread all across the floor without him knowing.

Just then Jazz and Tucker burst through his front door, and Danny appeared above them.

"It's the greedy witch doctors Frooty Fortune guys!" Tucker yelled.

"Get back before he uses his magic sprinkles on you Tucker!" Jazz yelled in mock concern.

"?" Vlad just looked at the three of the idiots in his office. "Get out of my office!" he screamed at them.

"Oh no guys, Toucan Sam doesn't want to share" Danny said.

"I am NOT a bird!" Vlad yelled.

"Of course your not," danny said slyly "You're a froot loop lovin bird!"

"I will Kill you" Vlad said with a death glare.

"Sharing is caring" Tucker yelled, scooping up a bowl of froot loops off the floor.

Suddenly Danny flew up to Vlad and snapped on a toucan beak.

"Come on Toucan Sam, let's go steal Froot Loops from everybody else!"

"Get out of my OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed extremely loudly.

Suddenly footsteps were heard running down to the hallway, Danny quickly grabbed, Jazz and Tucker's arm turning them invisible, right before a large group of people came through the door.

"Uh, m-mayor? Why do you have on a toucan beak and why are froot loops all over the floor?"

Danny, Tucker and Jazz, giggled from there invisible hiding spot.

"Because, he followed his nose to the fruity taste that shows" Danny whispered into the crowd.

Vlad's eye twitched.

**A/N: So, again not my best work but eh, what r u goin to do. But am I the only one who noticed that toucan sam and his nephews, literally STEAL froot loops from ppl? Not cool man.**

**I love picking on Vlad. If I get the same amount of reviews, I'm gonna do another one, these are actually pretty fun to write.**


End file.
